I'm Not That Girl
by Claryssa
Summary: AU Everyone is human. Kagome has a huge crush on Inu, but he's taken. What happens when...


A/N: I did my best to make this a happy ending, so let's see how it turned out…

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha… Nope, don't own the song, 'I'm Not That Girl'

**I'm Not That Girl**

She wandered around the school, preferring not to go home that day.  Then she saw him, heading towards her.  She smiled and waved, but he did nothing; just kept walking and looking past her.  She whirled around and saw Kikyou.  'So that's where Inuyasha's going.' Kagome thought sadly to herself.  She watched as he embraced the teary-eyed young woman and held back her own tears.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

She turned around and headed home, before the couple noticed her staring.

- - - -

She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes, imagining herself in Kikyou's place, no, just in Inuyasha's arms.  She remembered the one time he showed any indication that he cared.  She had found out that her boy friend, Kouga, was cheating on her.  Inuyasha, having heard their fight and break-up, approached her at lunch, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiled kindly, and told her that she would be alright , that, someday, she'd find another, someone more deserving.  She smiled at the memory, but shook her head.  There was no possible way for them to be together… he had… _her_. 

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

Kagome kept on the path to her locker, ignoring the looks of pity and sympathy that she knew she was receiving and smiling at those who smiled apologetically at her.  

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to be here today… you looked horrible yesterday."  

Kagome smiled, "I'll be fine, Sango, besides, there are others out there." 

"Like Inuyasha?  He's with Kikyou… maybe if you had told him…"

"I know, but I didn't…" Kagome interrupted, but wondered, to herself, 'What would have happened if I had told him how I felt…feel when I had the chance?  Would I have been the one in his arms yesterday?'

_Ev'ry__ so often, we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

Kagome shook her head, scornfully.  That could never and would never happen.  He had Kikyou.  'Who could blame him though?  She's practically perfect and I'm just plain old me.' Kagome thought sadly.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl…_

~Brrring…~

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and rushed to her class.

- - - -

She left her last class and started home.

"Hey," she jumped and turned to the voice, "I just wanted to check on you… make sure you're getting' over him alright."

"I'm doing better, thanks for asking," she smiled graciously, "Inuyasha."  He nodded and returned the smile, and continued on his way walk Kikyou home.  Kagome kept smiling on her way me, but it was a sad smile.

- - - -

She wandered aimlessly through the park; someone ran into her and knocked her down.

"I'm so sorry!" she… Kikyou… said, as she got up, dusted herself, and took off again.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha pleaded as he ran past Kagome.  She watched him go, wishing that he'd her as more than just someone who needed comforting.  Wishing…'No, that's no good… I've tried it before, it doesn't work.'

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl…_

(A/N: I could end it here, but that wouldn't be very happy, would it?)

She started toward the road a few seconds later and got there to sound of tires screeching and the sight of Kikyou hitting the ground with a thud.  Kagome, reflexively*, pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"9-1-1 emergency." Was the greeting.

"There's been an accident; someone was hit by a car."

"Are they breathing?"

"Ummm…. Let me check." Kagome rushed over to where Inuyasha was holding Kikyou.  "Is she breathing?" she asked.  Inuyasha's head jerked up at her voice and he slowly nodded.

"Yes…" his eyes widened and he put his ear to her nose and mouth. "She's… she stopped… she stopped breathing…" he managed to say while choking down his tears.

"No, she's not…" Kagome spoke quietly into the phone.

"Check for a pulse." The soothing voice told her.  She leaned down and placed two fingers just under Kikyou's jaw to find a pulse.

"It's there, but it's faint…"

"I'll get an ambulance there quickly; just… do you know CPR?"

"Yes…" 

"Start now, is there someone else I can speak to?"

"Yes." Kagome offered the phone to Inuyasha, who gently set Kikyou down and took the phone as Kagome began CPR.  They both stopped what they were doing and stood when the driver of the car announced that the ambulance was there.  Inuyasha hung up the phone and handed it back to Kagome.  The paramedics rushed to do all they could in attempts to save Kikyou, but eventually bowed their heads and shook them in disappointment.

"N-no…" Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm sorry." One of the paramedics said, as he put Kikyou's body into a body bag.  Another paramedic helped Inuyasha up (he was kneeling while watching the paramedics' attempts to save Kikyou), and a cop offered to take them home.

- - - -

They stopped at Kagome's house first and were bombarded with, 'Where you, young lady?' Why is there a cop with you?' and, of course, 'Do you have any idea how worried your grandfather and I were?'  from Mrs. Higurashi.**  Kagome didn't speak.

"Your daughter witnessed a fatal car accident.  I'm just here to make sure they get home safely, ma'am." The officer explained, indicating Kagome and Inuyasha (who was sitting silently in the car) when he said 'they.'

"Oh… th-thank you." Mrs. Higurashi spoke as she embraced her daughter.

- - - -

Kagome didn't go to school that day, instead she spent it at the police station, telling and re-telling what she saw, which was, simply: Kikyou running, Inuyasha following, brakes screeching, and Kikyou hitting the ground.  They also had her tell them what she did to try to help.  Inuyasha wouldn't speak, his brother said that he hadn't spoken since and that he stared at a picture of Kikyou all night.  The first time he spoke was when they pulled out a picture of Kikyou and shoed it to him, while asking why she was running from him.  He knocked the picture out of the person's hand, said that he didn't want to talk about, and got up.  He glanced quickly at Kagome and stormed out.  Sesshomaru, his brother, got up to go drag him back in, but Kagome stopped him.

"Can I try to talk to him?" she asked.

"That might be a good idea the cop advised, Sesshomaru shot him a look and nodded at Kagome, before sitting down again.  Kagome turned and left, the same way Inuyasha went, while cop questioned the driver of the car that hit Kikyou.  

- - - -

Kagome found Inuyasha sitting on a bench, outside of the station.

"Hey." She said quietly, as she walked through the doors.  He glanced at her, but turned his gaze back to the busy streets of the city.

"It was you." He said, suddenly.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You were the reason she was mad at me, last night.  She saw how concerned I was for your well-being and thought that I was cheating on her with you." He explained, still avoiding looking at her, "She also noticed how often you stare at me." 

Kagome looked away in embarrassment and asked, "Why were…are you so nice to me?"

"Dunno… I guess… I kinda like ya." He paused, "Look I'm sorry if I ever came off as cruel or if Kikyou did, she really wasn't a bad person."***

Kagome smiled slightly, "It's alright and I know.  Let's go in and get this over with, shall we?"

"We shall." Inuyasha answered, as he stood up and went in, followed closely by Kagome.

A/N: Well, there it is, I hope you enjoyed!  I know Inu and Kouga are a bit OOC, but I had to make it work for the song.  I'm considering turning this into a chapter story, but I'm not sure, it depends on how many of you want more to the story.  So review!  I do respond to flames, but I prefer polite constructive criticism.

* =  reflexively is actually a word!

** = Mrs. is correct isn't it?

*** = He was kinda mean to her before the story started, but she still had a crush on him. 


End file.
